Our laboratory is continuing studies on structure-function relationships of human hemoglobins. In particular, we will focus on four projects: 1. Functional properties of Hb Cranston. 2. The presence of F cells in a clonal hematopoietic disorder. 3. The assembly of alpha and beta chains to form normal and variant hemoglobins. 4. Studies on Hb D-Los Angeles and Hb Aida occurring in the same patient.